Todo por una apuesta
by Mil90
Summary: Todo comienza cuando hermione y Draco se encierran accidentalmente en el salón de pociones, y el la reta a hacer algo que ella normalemente no haria seguro que no aceptara pero hermione lo sorprende.-1ra historia-


Hermione recordaba que todo había empezado por esa estúpida apuesta, pero quien la mandaba a ser tan orgullosa para aceptarla, ahora por culpa de Malfoy tendría que besar a ron y para colmo frente a él , sonaba irreal que un Malfoy le haya ordenado justamente eso cuando ella se hallaba muy confundida por sus sentimientos, por un lado antes había estado segura que estaba completamente enamorada de ron pero ahora se daba cuenta de todos sus defectos y no estaba segura de querer estar con alguien tan insensible como él. Además ron tampoco demostraba ningún real interés en ella como para hacerse ilusiones, así que no tenía nada claro.

Todo comenzó porque se quedo encerrada con Malfoy en el salón de pociones, había escuchado un ruido mientras patrullaba y decidió investigar que sucedía, empujo la puerta y escucho que alguien gritaba un nooo y se abalanzaba contra ella o bueno a la puerta que estaba detrás, llevándosela en el camino, para después descubrir que ese alguien era nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

_Flash Back_

"_Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?", le preguntó después de reponerse a la sorpresa_

"_No te importa" dijo con una voz que denotaba toda su furia, "Genial Granger ahora por tu culpa me tengo que quedar toda la maldita noche encerrado contigo"_

"_¿De que estas ablando?¿Quien pudo cerrar la puerta si solo estamos nosotros?" Al decir esto sacó su varita y comenzó a hacer toda clase de hechizos para tratar de abrir la puerta_

"_No me digas que la perfecta prefecta no sabe que Slughorn tiene hechizada su puerta para que toda persona que entre a partir del toque de queda no pueda salir" dijo esto con una risita "¿Qué pasa Granger ahora también se te pego la falta de inteligencia de la comadreja?" Hermione soltó un bufido al escuchar esto y dejo de intentar abrir la puerta_

"_Su nombre es Ronald y para tu información no estoy planeando todo el día como hare para meterme a los salones a media noche, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que averiguar si un profesor pone o no un hechizo a su puerta" dijo esto mientras miraba desafiante a Malfoy "No todos son como tu hurón hay personas que tienen cosas más interesantes que hacer"_

"_Claro como encerrarse en el biblioteca todo el día sin vida social, eso si es muy interesante, te apuesto lo que quieras a que ni siquiera has besado un chico" decía esto mientras se acercaba más a hermione_

"_Si he besado o no he besado a un chico no es de tu incumbencia, ahora ocúpate de tus asuntos si no quieres que te de un recordatorio de cómo se siente ser un hurón" dijo esto mientras levantaba más la cabeza no se iba dejar humillar por Malfoy, ya había tenido suficiente con aguantar todos sus insultos estos años _

"_Las verdades duelen sangre sucia, que pasa te da miedo que alguien se dé cuenta de lo mala que eres para eso, pero es de esperarse quien va querer relacionarse con una empollona como tú" Al ver que Hermione ardía en rabia Draco no pudo más que sonreir triunfalmente al haber encontrado su punto débil._

"_Para tu información soy más que buena en esas áreas" por supuesto que mentía Victor nunca le había dicho si besaba bien y su experiencia era muy escasa, pero no le podía decir eso a Malfoy "no es que te importe claro la verdad no sé porque te tendría que interesar esa parte de mi vida, no creo que a tu padre le guste enterarse que su hijito se interesa en una sangre sucia" decía esto mientras sonreía y Draco se mostraba sorprendido por el giro que había dado la conversación " Pero no te preocupes te voy ahorrar tiempo, no me interesas, prefiero personas que no sean tan egocéntricas ni cobardes"_

"_Desviar el tema de conversación no te ayudara sangre sucia y no te preocupes prefiero bañarme en acido antes que acercarme a ti" dijo esto mientras se alejaba de hermione y se apoyaba en la pared "Así que más que buena en esos temas y supongo que no te importaría demostrarlo"_

"_Si crees que te voy a besar estas alucinando Malfoy, prefiero lijarme los labios" y hermione hizo un gesto como que vomitaba_

"_Muy graciosa Granger"_

"_Ya lo sabía gracias"_

"_Me refería a otra persona ¿Qué tal la comadreja?, claro que seguro después se desmayaría impresionado de que una mujer se acerque pero sería muy divertido verlo" _

_Hermione hizo un gesto de sorpresa cuando menciono a ron, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Draco_

"_No tengo porque demostrarte nada" No podía creer que Malfoy se creía con derecho de pedirle eso y tenía la mala suerte de que había mencionado a ron, estaba segura que él se había dado cuenta de la reacción a su nombre_

"_Estas enamorada de él"_

"_No lo estoy" respondió Hermione demasiado rápido, causando una sonrisa de satisfacción en Draco_

"_Entonces bésalo y así podrás probarlo. Sino estas enamorada de él, que más te da darle un beso y si eres tan experta no tienes porque tener miedo"_

"_¿Y yo que gano?, si lo hago tu tendrás que gritar que Harry Potter es el elegido y eres su admirador número 1 en medio del gran salón, además de usar la bufanda de gryfindor por una semana" Sabia que no debería seguir su juego pero ese reto le estaba dando la oportunidad de comprobar cómo se sentía frente a ron y además le cerraría la boca a Malfoy de una vez por todas_

"_Un dia"_

"_5"_

"_2"_

"_3"_

"_Hecho, pero si no lo haces tendrás que hacer un striptease en la clase de Snape" Draco estaba seguro que al final Hermione no besaría a ron, no se atrevería especialmente después de la última condición _

"_Ok"_

"_Pero tendrás que besarlo frente a mi"_

"_NO"_

"_Es la única manera de estar seguro que lo harás, no esperas que confié en la palabra de una sangre sucia, si igual lo ibas a hacer que más da si yo lo veo, no es como que fuera a ser algo agradable para mí, probablemente tendría que vomitar después de verlo, además si eres tan experta en estos temas que más te da" Mientras decía esto se levantaba, estaba seguro que la sangre sucia no aceptaría y tendría que bajar la mirada avergonzada, mientras él se burlaba_

"_Lo haré" y sonrió ante la cara de sorpresa de Malfoy, sabía que él esperaba que se retracte y hubiera sido lo más sensato, pero no iba darle la satisfacción, quería que se avergüence en frente de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts_

_Fin del Flash Back_

Había sido estúpido seguirle el juego, ahora se daba cuenta que era una gran idiotez pero no le quedaba de otra, no podía retractarse y no pensaba hacer un striptease en la clase de Snape, ahora solo tendría que buscar la forma de besar a ron sin que él lo malinterprete, si solo fuera tan simple.


End file.
